


Leap of Faith

by louis_is_my_sunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, its brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_is_my_sunshine/pseuds/louis_is_my_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: they all have a huge fight and then one of the boys is really mad at louis and he get scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> 5 pages and 1,942 words later
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t have a beta since my friend is busy, so I might change tense a lot, if this bothers you then shoot me a message and I will try to fix it, thank you loveyouhonny for prompting this and your other prompts. Nothing about Louis is true in this, I love him.

Louis was in pain, his boys had screaming at him and it wasn’t his fault, at all but that was his opinion. Louis hated being yelled at, it reminded him of his dad when he was younger and it scared him - not that any of the boys knew because why would they want to know. He had come back from a date with Eleanor because she was his friend even if it was to cover up he was gay. Lately the boys were snapping even more at Louis and he was just trying to get out of the house. But as soon as he came back in the boys were at him screaming about how he didn’t care about them anymore which of course wasn’t true his boys were his world. They went as far as to say he wasn’t wanted in the band and that he was a terrible singer and the fact that he didn’t have many solos to back it up. 

_“You are always going out with her!” Zayn screamed, all of them were fuming. They didn’t realize they were ganging up onto Louis._

_“I am doing this for you guys! I don’t want any if you to get a beard!” Louis cried back in frustration. Why weren’t the boys listening. If they were thinking clearly they would have realized that it was a long week and they were all tired and cooped up._

_“That is complete bull.” Harry sneered. “How did that work out Louis?” Liam asked, his voice quiet but deadly. Even Niall seemed mad at him. “Louis none of us really need you so why don’t you fuck off” Louis stepped back, eyes glistening with tears. How could they do this to him, why. He thought they loved him, obviously not._

_“Y-you don’t mean that’ he stuttered. Zayn laughed humorously. “You’re not even that good at singing, we could definitely go on our own you’re nothing but a back up singer, haven’t you realized you’ve got the least solos” Harry grinned nastily at Louis’ face which moulded into a look of hurt and pain._

_“You never pay attention to any of us, we are your boyfriends we should be your number 1 and instead we treated like crap” Harry took a step forwards to Louis who looked up into Harrys eyes. “Too small to defend yourself princess” he raised his hand and Louis broke. He flinched and jolted away, the boys faces of anger turned into confusion._

_“I-If that’s how you f-feel I-I’ll leave” and that was it. Louis was gone to leave the boys to think about what they did._

_The hallway was flying past him, he didn’t care where he was running. Stupid stutter Louis thought angrily. He ran all the way to Nicks apartment because even if harry was nicks friend they were still good mates._

_Louis knocked on the apartment, he chuckles weakly thinking about how he must look like a mess._

_“Coming!”He hears from the hallway. The sun is out and he realizes that the world doesn’t stop for him. The door opens to a slightly out of breathe nick._

_“Louis! Are you okay?” Louis nods mutely. “C-can I come in?” Nick steps aside and Louis grins thankful._

That had been a few days ago and Louis still hadn’t seen them, he didn’t want to. He had realized he couldn’t stay at grimmys place so he had booked a hotel room and hadn’t touched his phone or his credit cards (that management tracked) so he couldn’t be found. He needed some time to think about what had happened. If what the boys had said was true then he would quit but he would need to talk to them to find out. 

Louis looks at his phone. The hotel room smelt like piss and he really missed his boys. He just wanted to come home. He phones Liam because he didn’t want to talk to harry just yet. 

“Hello?” 

“H-hey.” 

“Oh my god Louis?” 

“T-the one and only.”

“Look we’re sor-” 

“Don’t be. I don’t need the apology. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to talk over lunch”

“Talk about what?”

“Me leaving.”

“Louis,”

“Don’t Louis me, I know you guys meant what you said. Do you want to talk or not?”

“We do. Just tell us when and where.”

“That coffee place around the corner from your flat in half an hour.”

With that Louis hung up, breathing heavily. He was about to see the boys again. He hadn’t even realized he said _your_ flat instead of our flat. With shaky hands he picked his outfit. He started walking not wanting to be late. 

_“Are you sure you want to forgive them?” Nick asked wrapping his hands around the mug of tea. Louis nodded because even though they said some really harsh words everybody had fights and they were under a lot of stress. “We had one fight, plus it wasn’t that bad what they said,” “Darling what they said was terrible, no one deserves to get treated that badly.” Louis shook his head and smiled. Nicks flat was always so different from theirs. It was exotic, small but homey. Nick had lots of photos of all his friends around the flat. His eyes landed on the one of all 6 of them, smiling laughing when everything was okay._

_“One screw up won’t hurt, I’ve said worse things, and besides I love them. All of them,” Nick watched with uneasy eyes as Louis looked at the photo of the six of them. His heart ached for the younger boy. Louis was always too tough taking on everything and no one knew. Sure on screen they weren’t the best of friends but off screen Nick saw Louis as a little boy who was just trying to find his way. “fine, you love them, but how do you know it won’t happen again?” at this Louis smiled. “I don’t, but sometimes you have to take a leap of faith,”_

He was there early, for once Louis thought. He couldn’t back out now, it was a coward move anyway. Louis saw 4 boys walking down the street and knew it was them. He had to be strong now, no stuttering or crying and most importantly _no flinching_. Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry slowly approached Louis. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry said softly. All of them were heartbroken of what they had said and done. None of them ever had the right to do that. They were all taking it hard, harry even more so. Louis had flinched when he had raised his hand to ruffle his hair. Louis was scared of Harry, the famous “Larry Stylinson” was no more Harry thought miserably. Louis nodded to them and gestured for them to sit down. 

“We’re sorry,” Niall cried breaking the silence again. “Don’t, I don’t need the apology, what’s done has been done, you can’t do anything to change it. I didn’t ask you guys to meet up with me so you could pity me and beg for my forgiveness for your own selfish needs” Liam made an indignant noise, “No, I know how this works, I took psychology. You guys thought I made the call so we could get back together, so you could say sorry right? Wrong, first of all if I was to accept your apology how would that make you feel? Better?” Louis paused looking meaningly at all of them but trembling slightly when meeting Harrys eyes. “It would make you feel good because you think you’ve been forgiven for yelling harsh things, but there is a term called forgiven not forgotten, and what happens as soon as I forgive you, you all forget this and do it again. I know this. It’s selfish because it makes you feel better not me. But I don’t need anything from you, it’s done,” Louis finally stopped, he had wanted for so long to get that off his chest and now he had. 

It was true. He didn’t want nor need their apology. 

“Louis we just want you back, we missed you, we didn’t mean any of it,” Zayn started. “Yes, you did, anger is such a powerful thing, brings adrenaline causing people to say what they really want too”

“Boo can you just come home with us?” Harry burst out, the table looked at him. 

_“Do you think we will all stay together forever?” Harry asked, they had all been put through has a band. Louis had chuckled, ruffling the 16 year olds curls. “Of course, nothing can tear us apart, we just have to stick together,” satisfied with the answer he snuggled into Louis and fell asleep. They didn’t know how they would win the worlds heart, they didn’t realize that as great as it was it would bring terrible things._

_Harry had fallen asleep soundly and the rest of the boys were still up talking. Louis had taken the role of the mother fussing about everyone and taking their problems and making them his own. Back then he didn’t think it would cause more problems then it solved._

_“You think so Lou?” Niall asked softly. Louis smiled and nodded at them all. “C’mon guys, you don’t think so? We have curls, an irish cupcake, payne the rock and Zayn Malik the model. How could anything go wrong? We are the dream team! Look, if you guys ever start to doubt any if us think about this moment, the moment that all of us changed for better or for worse, we love each other that’s all that matters. You define the moment or the moment defines you,” the boys smiled. “Now go to sleep you muppets we have a long day,” they chuckled and slowly they started to drift off. “I hope so,” Louis whispered._

“I just honestly want to know if you guys want me out of the band because I know I’m not that great of a singer and I’m the weakest link” Louis smiled sadly. He had never thought of quitting and now he was about too. 

“No louis! None of us want you to quit, maybe thats true about the apology but we just honestly miss you, I miss you can’t you see how hard it is on harry? We love you okay? Remember you said we would never break up!” Liam stood up with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want Louis to leave, Louis had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and he didn’t know what to do. 

Management had talked a lot about kicking one of them out and were leaving clues which put ideas in everybody’s head. Everybody knows you can’t kill and idea. A seed of doubt, it was quite brilliant. 

“Louis your voice is beautiful, you have no reason to be insecure!”

“Don’t leave us!”

Louis looked at Harry, who had stood up. “Boo,” harry walked to Louis who was looking up with scared eyes. Harry went to wrap his arms around Louis who had flinched again but relaxed as it was apparent that Harry wouldn’t hurt him. 

“I’ll come home with you then,” Louis whispered. The other boys soon joined in, forming their hug with Louis in the middle. No matter how nasty or tired or broken they got they would always come back to each other.

_“How do you know they won’t do it again?”_  

Because sometimes all you need is a leap of faith. 


End file.
